


best friends?

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, keith is even worse, lance is bad with his feelings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Lance and Keith have been friends for a long time, but what happens when hormones start to get in the mix?





	best friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh…Sorry
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (All descriptions of sexual acts occur while characters are 18 years old)

     Keith didn't have a lot of friends. He was often by himself in the classroom and didn't bother going outside for recess. Instead he preferred to sit inside and help out his teacher. Being in the third grade and all he couldn't help much, so sometimes he'd just watch the other kids play through the window.

     There was no mystery as to why Keith wasn't exactly popular. He had a single mother with no father figure, and they were barely scraping by. He wore old clothes that were never in style from the nearby goodwill, and his hair was always too long. Every six months or so his mother would put the biggest guard on her razor and buzz it back down. That's how he ended up with a mullet whenever it got too long. He didn't care much about it, but his classmates would ask him why he has such long hair whenever it started to get longer. That mixed with his social awkwardness was the perfect concoction of an unpopular dude. At least until he finally made a friend.

     The first time Keith laid eyes on his soon to be best friend he was punching some kid on the playground. Electric blue eyes burned at the kid being punched and tan skin was pulled in to a furious frown. Later Keith found out he was punishing the kid for making fun of one of the first grade girls. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, but decided it wasn't the worst way to work it out. He didn't find out the boy's name until fifth grade when they finally had a class together. It was hard not to stare at him during reading and math, but at recess Keith had the perfect view from the window again.

 

"You're hair is stupid," was the first thing Lance said to Keith. He then blinked in response and had to agree.

 

     Lance turned out to be a competitive boy. Everyday he'd tease and bicker with Keith to get him out on the play ground, but would fail each time. Soon he found Keith peeking through the widow and made funny faces on it to prompt the other boy to retaliate. Of course Keith didn't. Sometimes he stuck out his tongue, but nothing more no matter how much he wanted to. His mother would have a fit if he snapped or lost his temper, so he tried to remain well behaved in class. That didn't mean he didn't want to. He was actually beginning to want to go outside during recess, but he feared what would happen if he played with Lance.

     In the classroom Lance was loud. He was bouncing off the walls and distracting, but Keith liked him for some reason. Sometimes he'd even get Keith in trouble, and that would cause Keith's mom to be extremely upset. Sometime in to the year Lance got a little more calm, and Keith noticed he arrived at lunch recess a little later than the rest of the kids. When he asked Lance about this he told Keith that his mother put him on some medication he had to take after lunch that made him calm down. Keith didn't say it out loud, but he was thankful Lance's mom put him on that medication.

     Once they were out of elementary school things got a little more awkward. Keith had pimples that he hid under his fringe, and he decided he hated whenever his mom buzzed his hair. He made other friends as well, but none of them resonated with him like Lance did. It turned out Lance was actually quite popular, and Keith didn't know how to feel about it. He spent most of his time at lunch with Pidge while Lance laughed with his other friends. For some reason the tan beautiful boy still talked to Keith and actually gave him quite a bit of attention. It confused Keith. The boy with amazing eyes and an addictive personality was actually wasting his time with the boy who wore old clothes from a thrift store and obvious acne under his fringe. Keith thought Lance must've been blind or something.

     It turned out Lance wasn't blind. Within the first month of middle school Lance still appreciated Keith the most. He liked his honesty and his lack of bullshit when it came to who he was. It was kinda cute that he was shy and a little self conscious, and Lance found out he didn't hate the mullet as much as he originally thought. Instead he kinda liked the way Keith's hair looked when it flipped over his face. He liked how Keith almost hid behind it and peeked up at Lance through it like curtains. Most of all he liked Keith. He was enjoyable to be around, why wouldn't he like Keith? Plus it was fun to tease him and compete with him.

     Along with middle school, they started riding the bus too. Keith's house turned out to be a couple blocks away from Lance's, so they rode the bus together. It was Lance who had the brilliant idea to hangout after school at each others houses. Keith was a little reluctant at first, but after Lance teased him and coaxed him enough he agreed to it. His mother took some convincing as well, but soon enough she allowed Keith to stay at Lance's house after school. He didn't want Lance to see his house because, well, it wasn't exactly pretty. Sure it was in a good neighborhood, but on the inside it wasn't nice at all. His mother struggled to pay for it, but since she initially bought it with Keith's dad she was stuck with it until they paid it off or sold it. She didn't have much time to do chores, and Keith did what he could, but between doing that and homework he couldn't always do it until the weekend. So Lance's house it was.

"C'mon, this is my stop," Lance said.

     His voice cracked a little and Keith followed him off the bus. His house looked the same size as Keith's, but maybe just a little bigger. When they went inside Keith was instantly met with the lovely smell of food cooking. Lance's mom was in the kitchen and turned to face them with a smile. Keith didn't know what to expect, but judging by Lance's skin he definitely didn't expect a white woman. Was Lance adopted? Or was his dad Hispanic or Latino?

"Hey, there. How was school?" Lance's mother asked.

"It was lame as always," Lance replied. She chuckled a little and looked to Keith.

"You must be Keith. Lance has told me a lot about you," she said. Keith blushed a little.

"N-nice to meet you, Mrs. McClain," he stuttered.

"Oh, you can call me Grace," she told him.

"Okay, Mrs. McClain," he mumbled. Lance laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Why don't you two play some video games in Lance's room. Dinner will still be a while," she told them.

"Sounds good to me. C'mon, let's go," Lance said tugging Keith's arm. Keith yelped in surprise to Lance's strong grip and was pulled into what he assumed to be Lance's room.

"I got all the Mario games on my Nintendo 64, dude. It's so rad," Lance told him as he shut the door behind them. Keith blinked at his surroundings as Lance made his way to the tiny TV in the corner. He flicked through his game cards and pulled one out.

"Uh…Nintendo?" Keith questioned inspecting the console.

"Yeah, dude. Don't you know what a Nintendo 64 is?" He scoffed. Keith blushed and Lance plugged in the controllers. He turned on the tv and then looked up at Keith.

"S-should I?" He asked. Lance laughed.

"Dude, you are so behind. These things have been out for years," he said. Keith smiled a little as he realized he liked the way Lance looked when he was smiling and laughing.

"I guess I'm not that good at paying attention," Keith said.

"Pfff!  _I'm_  not good at paying attention. You're just out of touch with the times," Lance told him. Keith laughed a little and Lance handed him a controller. "Just pay attention. I'm not gonna baby you and tell you how to play."

"Oh…okay," Keith said accepting the remote.

     The two of them played together until dinner time. Keith picked it up surprisingly fast and Lance ended up being the one trailing behind instead. His voice would still crack every now and then as he groaned and Keith would laugh. Lance would heckle him and furiously try to keep up with him. When they were finally called back to the dinner table Grace asked if Keith was staying the night. He confirmed and nodded yes while Lance's dad just walked in the door. As Keith suspected his father had darker skin like him, and was also very tall. Keith figured it was safe to assume Lance would be tall too when they got older. For the time being they were almost matched in their height. Lance was already starting the half inch above him, but it was only Lance who cared.

     When they were done with dinner they were back in Lance's room playing video games again. It wasn't long before Lance's mom told them it was lights out and suddenly Keith realized he would be sharing a bed with Lance. He had a queen sized bed, so that's probably why Lance told him not to worry about bedding that night. It was soft and when he laid next to Lance he smiled a little. They ended up laying close to each other anyway and giggled together in the dark. Eventually they fell asleep, but it was Lance that fell first and Keith drifted off watching his peaceful face.

     Throughout middle school they spent many nights together at Lance's house. Lance started to eat lunch with Keith as well and generally spent most of his time together with Keith. It was nice having a best friend. Especially in middle school that was filled with nasty kids that would insult his hair and his clothes and how he acted. It made Keith blow up a couple times, but thankfully Lance was there to help him calm back down. His temper would only get worse as he endured more harassment from other students. Once they were in high school Keith was on the road to dropping out. That was if Lance would let him.

     Along with added stress and confusing schedules, high school was filled with study hangouts with Lance and conflicting emotions. Keith didn't have the time to keep going to school. His mom was struggling and he had picked up a job to help pay the bills, but it was interfering with school. While he was tempted to just drop out, Lance was doing all he could to help him stay in school. That included giving him rides to and from his job when he got his license in sophomore year and helping him with his classes. Keith figured that's what any best friend would do until he felt butterflies in his stomach whenever Lance looked at him too long.

     It was one of those nights where Keith didn't want to worry about anything. Lance had just picked him up from a five hour shift and they had basically no homework, so Lance allowed them to play some video games to pass the time. Keith was absolutely destroying Lance, and the tan boy would groan in protest. He had grown taller as Keith predicted, and his voice didn't crack as much. He had acne like Keith did, but for some reason Keith didn't mind it like he minded it on himself.

"Oh my god! Why do you have such a thirst for homicide!" Lance exclaimed as Keith killed him yet again. He grinned and looked over at Lance.

"I can't help that you're so easy to kill," he replied. Lance groaned and flopped down on the ground in defeat.

"I've been murdered…and I haven't even had my first kiss yet! You truly are a monster," Lance said dramatically. Keith laughed and then blushed a little.

"Wait…you haven't had your first kiss?" He asked. Lance looked up at him.

"Have you?" Lance shot back. Keith shook his head.

"N-no. Of course not. Are you kidding?" He replied.

"Well like if you haven't had yours, why would you expect me to have mine?" Lance questioned. Keith shrugged.

"I dunno…I guess because you're more popular," he mumbled. Lance rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _popular_ , Keith. You're just shy," Lance told him. Keith frowned a little and shrugged again. "Plus like I heard kissing is just so gross."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have you seen those people in the hallways? They just eat each others faces. It doesn't look fun at all," Lance said. Keith laughed.

"Oh yeah. That's really gross," he agreed.

"But I'm still curious, y'know? Like if it was less 'om nom nom' and more 'muah muah muah' I think I'd like it," Lance mused out loud. Keith smiled a little.

"'Muah muah muah'?" He questioned. Lance blushed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Y'know…like in the movies when the actors slowly come closer and have like a super cute and soft kiss? I wouldn't mind trying that," Lance said.

"You're such a romantic," Keith teased and gently pushed his shoulder. Lance breathed a laugh and shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess I like romance, is that a bad thing?"

"Not even. Girls are suckers for romance. You'll make some girl like super happy," Keith assured him. He hated the sound of that, Lance making some girl super happy, but with the way Lance was it was inevitable.

"Really? You think so?" Lance asked. Keith nodded.

"Yup."

"I do like girls…aw, but what if I'm crap for my first kiss?" He groaned. He flopped back down and Keith raised a brow.

"Uh, we're not born naturally good at kissing. That's kinda impossible," Keith told him.

"Yeah, but what if _I_ turn out to be as bad as the people in the hallways?" He asked. Keith shrugged.

"Practice," he answered simply.

" _With who?_ "

"I dunno. You could like practice on your hand or something," Keith replied.

"Is that what you do?" Lance questioned.

"No. I don't practice kissing."

"Aren't you worried about how bad you'll be for your first one?"

"Not really."

"Well, you need to practice kissing too then. It's not fair if you're telling me to practice and you don't practice yourself," Lance insisted.

"Why? I don't care. Besides the more you practice the better you'll be. You'll be better than me if you just practice once," Keith said. He had no idea where he was going with this, but it seemed to grab Lance's attention. He sat up.

"Well…how bad do you think I am now?" He murmured.

"I dunno. We've never kissed so I wouldn't know," Keith replied. He tried to push away the flutter in his stomach and focus on the conversation instead.

"Is that allowed though? I thought like there was something that stopped guys from kissing each other," Lance said.

"Mm…I think you're thinking about cooties, and that was like an elementary school thing. It was only between boys and girls."

"But like its wrong, right? That's what my grandma tells me all the time," Lance added.

"Maybe…but I think if it's just like to test something out its not that bad." Did he really think that? That doesn't really make any logical sense.

"So…if, hypothetically, we kissed just once to test out how bad I am…it wouldn't be that bad?" Lance asked. Keith bit his lip in thought and tried to keep his blush down.

"I…I-I guess, but I don't have any kissing experience to help you or anything…"

"But you can tell if I'm bad or not, right?" Lance pressed.

"I guess…yeah probably," Keith gave in. Lance turned to face Keith and leaned forward on his hands. He looked at Keith with furrowed brows and then at his lips.

"Let's do it," Lance said. Keith's eyes widened.

"D-do what?" He stuttered.

"Practice kissing. We both need to practice, so let's just use each other instead of our hands," he suggested. Keith blushed.

"Well…wouldn't that count as our first kiss?"

"Uh…I don't think so because we're both boys."

"But it's still a kiss…"

"Yeah, but it's not like a _kiss_ -kiss. It's just a practice kiss," Lance assured him. Keith bit his lip and then glanced at Lance's mouth. He hated to admit he was curious about its texture and how it would feel pressed against his.

"Okay…lets do it," Keith nodded. He set his controller down and faced Lance as well. He took a deep breath and looked at his best friend.

"Okay, so we just…lean in and…do it?" Lance inquired.

"I dunno. I'm just as clueless as you. If not, more," Keith replied. Lance sighed.

"Whatever. Lets just close our eyes, lean in, and hope for the best," he spoke softly.

     Keith nodded and closed his eyes. He slowly leaned in until he felt Lance's warm breath against his lower lip. It made his heart race and his fingers clench in to a fist. His head tilted automatically in response and Lance's lips lightly brushed against his. He shivered and pressed back a little to fit together and just like that, he was kissing Lance. It was a short kiss, but it was nice. Keith enjoyed the warmth and the softness of Lance's lips. While they were chapped they were still nice, and Keith didn't exactly know why. When Lance pulled back he blinked slowly at his friend.

"So…how was that?" Lance asked. Keith cleared his throat and looked away.

"Uh…it was okay…" he murmured.

"Okay? Just 'okay'?" Lance questioned. Keith shrugged.

"It wasn't bad, but it wasn't spectacular," he mumbled.

"Well…what should I do to make it spectacular?"

"Um, maybe make it a little longer…maybe press a tiny bit harder. Not a lot though," Keith told him. His palms were sweaty, but when Lance leaned in again Keith almost melted. He did just as Keith instructed and the pale boy felt himself get hot in response. Lance pulled back again and Keith was wide eyed.

"Like that?"

"Yeah…exactly…like that," he murmured. There was a knock on the door and the boys looked to see Lance's mom peeking from behind the door.

"Bedtime, you two," she told them.

     They went to bed and tried to pretend nothing happened. Keith was turned away from Lance, but the other boy poked his shoulder so he turned to face him. He chatted with Keith about his new DS game and all Keith could do was stare at his lips. It was weird knowing that he now knew what those lips felt like. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to that thought.

     While Keith was feeling weird about the kiss Lance seemed to accept it. From that day on a couple times a week they'd "practice" kissing in the middle of a video game. Studying always came first, and there were a couple nights that Lance had to miss for band practice or Keith had to work late. They still studied by themselves on those nights and Keith would imagine when in the curriculum he'd look up at Lance's lips and wish they were "practicing".

     He actually kinda liked the practicing aspect of their nights together. Despite what Lance thought, he was actually a fantastic kisser. Keith couldn't figure out why, but Lance seemed to have a natural talent. That or he's just really good at kissing Keith senseless. Some days in class and at work he'd doze off thinking about those lips and he'd get in trouble for not paying attention. It was troubling, but in his opinion it was worth it. As long as he was thinking about Lance he wasn't wasting any time whatsoever. Hell, he's even dozed off thinking about Lance in front of Lance. He'd let his eyes follow the curve of his lips and his nose and the wrinkles next to his eyes when he laughed. Lance was beautiful and Keith found the urge to "practice" at the most inconvenient times.

     As the years went they were both a mess of hormones and stress. Between winter and fall season Keith found himself pinned to Lance's bed for more "practice" nearly every night. He didn't protest or complain and they've been using tongue since the end of sophomore year. They still hadn't had their "first kiss", and Lance's excuse was that all the girls that were interested in him weren't interesting themselves. He kept going off about wanting a girl who was a little awkward with dark hair and a snarky personality. Someone who wasn't afraid to call him out on his bullshit, and someone who could beat his ass whenever she wanted. What Lance didn't realize was that he was basically describing Keith.

"Mm…what are we practicing for again?" Keith hummed. Lance's mouth was busy against his collarbone before he pulled back a little.

"Hickeys or something," he replied and resumed.

"Y-you're not actually leaving a mark are you?" Keith asked.

"What do you think the point of a Hickey is?"

"Dude, my mom will kill me. Cut it out!" Keith told him swatting at Lance's head. He didn't really want Lance to stop, but if there was even the slightest mark on his neck his mother would go crazy.

"Ugh. Fine, but you have to try and give me one," Lance insisted.

"Why?" Keith questioned looking up at him.

"Because don't you wanna know how to leave a Hickey properly before you leave one on a girl?" He asked.

     Keith didn't really follow his logic but sighed anyways. He flipped them over so he was on top of Lance on his bed. He started with a kiss on the lips that trailed down to Lance's jaw and then his neck. His skin was nice and soft, and Keith couldn't help but adore the texture he felt with his tongue. Lance moved his head to the side a little to give Keith more room and slid his arms around Keith's neck. He let out a shaky breath as Keith sucked on his skin and lightly nipped above his collarbones.

"Is that good?" Keith murmured and pulled back to look at Lance. The tan boy had lidded eyes and parted lips that made Keith crave them again. Lance nodded.

"Yeah…" he answered breathlessly.

     Keith's blood suddenly caught fire when he heard Lance's voice. He immediately returned his lips to Lance's neck and worked his mouth furiously against the already forming mark. Lance gasped at the sudden sensation and gripped the fabric at Keith's back. He pressed his hot wet tongue against his sensitive flesh and Lance exposed more of it for Keith. Once it was bright bright red Keith moved on to below his clavicle. Lance sighed as Keith continued to suck and bite and lick him.

     Well before their senior year in high school they were both aware of what homosexuality was. They were not confused, it's just that neither of them wanted to come to terms with it. So they continued to hide behind the word "practice" so they could continue indulging in their desires guilt free. Keith had always tried to remain calm and collected, but when Lance sounded so lovely he couldn't resist not giving him what he wanted. Lance on the other hand was running out of bullshit excuses to make out with his best friend, and so he was thrilled with Keith's sudden responsiveness. It encouraged him to allow a shy moan as Keith laved his tongue against the two new marks and his neck. Keith froze st the sound and then pulled back with lidded eyes and furrowed brows.

"Wait…what…is happening right now?" He asked. Lance was breathing a little heavy and swallowed. His eyes were wide as he looked up at Keith.

"We…w-we're practicing…hickeys…" Lance stammered. Keith bit his lip at how wrecked Lance's voice sounded. All he did was suck on his neck and he was already a mess. His hair was skewed and he was flushed from his cheeks down to his chest. The bright red marks were getting darker.

"I mean…you…y-you just moaned," Keith pointed out, eyeing the marks he had left. Lance stretched his neck to showcase what Keith had done.

"I'm just giving you feedback, dude. I-it means you're doing a good job," Lance replied. Keith frowned. Had it not been for his stutter, Keith would have assumed Lance wasn't actually affected.

"Oh…okay…uh-"

"Hey, while we're like this, c-can we practice some more actual kissing? I feel like I'm just s-sloppy, and I need to improve," Lance requested. Keith shifted slightly between Lance's legs.

"You're not that bad," Keith replied.

"Please? C'mon, man. I _need_  it," Lance pleaded. The way he spoke was low and almost like a whine. It made Keith's brain fuzzy, and he leaned down to meet Lance's lips.

     Tonight was different from their normal practices. Normally there wasn't this much touching or holding or stroking of cheeks with thumbs. No, normally they sat on the edge of Lance's bed or in front of his TV and they'd kiss and make out by just leaning into each other. At most they leaned a little /too/ much and end up touching each others thighs or waist, but for some reason that night Lance wanted to try a more hands on position. Keith obliged because he was secretly in love with his best friend and would do anything for him, but also because he had been wanting to touch Lance like that for ages. Just being between his legs was thrilling enough, but now he had his hands all over Lance. It was making him moan more which only made Keith want to touch him more.

     As for kissing, they weren't doing much improving. Lance had claimed to wanting to work on his sloppiness, but he showed no sign of thought or awareness in his kissing. Instead it was mindless and wet and hot and it turned him on so fucking much Keith couldn't help but clamp his teeth down on Lance's bottom lip. That only triggered another moan from Lance, and Keith hummed with impatience and arousal. Lance still had his arms around Keith's neck, and when Keith pulled back he let them fall above his head. When Keith looked down at him all he saw were flirty eyes and swollen lips framed by lanky arms covered in his grey and blue baseball tee. It showed off his chest and then suddenly Keith's eyes were traveling all over Lance's body.

"Why'd you stop?" Lance murmured. Keith looked back to his eyes. The look he gave Keith alone was seductive. That paired with the subtle roll of his hips had Keith convinced he was in some kind of crazy sexy dream.

"Lance…I-" he stopped talking as he closed his eyes and tried to figure out what the hell he was saying.

"W-what is it?" Lance asked. His confidence faulting. Keith bit his lip and tried to ignore the fact that he was half hard in his jeans.

"I…I'm not sure how this is helping you with your sloppiness," he murmured and reopened his eyes. Lance let his head flop back and groaned.

"Fucking Christ," Lance muttered.

"Lance-"

"Do I really need to give you another bullshit excuse? Just fucking kiss me again," Lance snapped. Keith blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm like almost hard and your mouth has been doing fucking amazing things to me for years, so please don't make me ask again and just fucking kiss the shit out of me," Lance said. Keith blushed up to his ears. He was gaping at Lance with wide eyes and felt his dick twitch with interest when Lance mentioned his own situation.

"I…ha…um…what?" Was all Keith could say. Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed the front of Keith's collar. He pulled him down to kiss him, but instead smacked their noses together.

"Fuck!" Lance groaned. Keith hissed and held his nose as he let his head rest in the crook of Lance's neck.

"Shit…" he sighed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I even made up a bullshit excuse like this to practice avoiding," Lance grumbled. Keith pulled back to look at him.

"Made up?" He questioned.

"God, are you just figuring out that I've been pulling this shit outta my ass? Of course I made it up," Lance replied curly. Keith blinked, surprised by his grouchiness.

"You don't need to be a dick about it," Keith bickered.

"Well of you just used your fucking brain I wouldn't have to be," Lance retorted.

"Hey, maybe don't insult the guy you want to 'kiss the shit' out of you," Keith suggested bitterly. Lance instantly softened his gaze.

"Ah…sorry. I guess I get a little cranky when…uh…"

"When what?"

"I guess…when I'm turned on and I can't do anything about it…" Lance murmured quietly. Keith tensed up and tried not to think about how close they were and how if he pressed his hips down he could feel just how turned on Lance was.

"Lance, what the hell is happening?" Keith demanded to know. Lance groaned.

"Oh my god, can I explain after please I just…" he trailed off into a whine and moved his body around. "I can't concentrate like this, a-and it's kinda your fault so…"

"What exactly are you asking me to do?" Keith questioned.

"Anything. Everything. Please, just…keep kissing me and ignore me and I can take care of it on my own," Lance sounded desperate. Keith sighed and then leaned down again.

     Out of all things Lance was, he was undeniably persuasive when he wanted to be. Not in his words, but in his body. Whenever he wanted something, and showed it with his body or his tone, he would get it. At least he would get it from Keith. How many nights he chased his lips with whispers of "just one more" and "five more seconds" Keith lost count. Every single time he would oblige and enjoy the sensation more with him.

     Now wasn't any different. Except for the fact that Lance basically insinuated that he would be touching himself. Just remembering his words made Keith harder in his jeans. They were getting a little too tight in his opinion, and if Lance kept making those content sighs and soft moans he'd have to do something about it too. Keith aggressively bit down on Lance's lips again as a form of punishment for his sexiness, but that only made Lance whine and breathe a little harder. He then trailed his mouth down Lance's neck and licked the marks he had left previously.

"Fuck," Lance sighed.

     Keith kissed the other side of his neck and started to suck and bite there as well. Then he felt fingers curling into his hair and he couldn't stop himself from sucking harder and running a hand down Lance's body. His fingers trailed down Lance's spine until it got to his lower back. He found that Lance was arched off the bed, and that his body reacted to that much like it did when Lance moaned. The hem of his shirt had rode up his torso, so Keith felt nothing but pure and smooth skin. Lance moaned in response and arched his back more.

"Keith…" Lance gasped.

     That snapped something inside of Keith. Hearing Lance moan was one thing, but hearing Lance moan _his name_ drove him insane. Keith paused his lips for a moment against Lance's neck and shivered at the heated noise. He then let his hips drop between Lance's legs and smashed their lips together again. The sound that Keith swallowed with his kiss was beyond maddening. Lance was undeniably hard, and Keith could feel in against his hip. Surly Lance could feel Keith against his thigh, but if he couldn't Keith made sure he could when he rocked his hips against him. Lance gasped and flung his head back.

"Ah! Oh my god! Oh, fuck! Okay, you're really hard," Lance said.

     Keith rocked against him again and then continued to do so as he kissed Lance's jaw. The tan boy was moaning and writhing under Keith, but soon he was held down to the mattress when Keith grabbed his hips. He tried to rock them back, but Keith had such a tight grip on him all he could do was rub his thighs against Keith's waist.

"Fuck…oh my god, that's so fucking hot-"

"Shut up," Keith interrupted and moved his hips for him. Lance whimpered when Keith moved his hips to rub their crotches together.

"Fucking shit…fucking… _shit!_ "

"God, Just shut up," Keith snapped again. Lance whined and threw his head back.

"I'll sh-shut up when you st-aah!-p d-dry-ha-humping m-me," Lance replied. Keith then stopped moving his hips and let Lance down. Before he could complain Keith's fingers were suddenly undoing his fly and he had enough sense to watch Keith undo his own fly. Then Keith was grabbing his dick from inside his boxers and Lance moaned instantly. He was totally ready for a handy when he then watched Keith pull his own dick out.

"Fuck fuck fuck-" Lance stopped talking to brace himself for just how fucking _good_ this was gonna feel. Keith twisted his hand up and down Lance's length a couple times, and he already had enough precum to lower his hips and grab his own cock. Lance was breathing heavy and too focused on the feeling of Keith's _hand_ on him, but once he added his dick Lance couldn't believe it was happening. Keith grunted, and then he continued to kiss Lance on the lips.

"Mmmm…you fucking…god…k-keep… _yes_ ," was all Lance could manage between kisses.

     Keith devoured the rest of his words and continued to rock his hips like before. Lance was more restless than ever and had his hands all over Keith. He spread them over Keith's chest, dug his fingers in his hair, ran his nails down his back, and even venturing between them and holding the hand that was pumping their dicks together. Keith was the one to moan this time when he felt Lance's long fingers wrap around his. Then Lance started to massage his head and Keith turned into a complete mess. He shuddered and dropped his head against Lance's neck. He huffed against his marked collarbones and groaned at the mind-numbing contact.

"Fuck…shit… _Lance_ ," He murmured. Lance rolled his hips and basically fucked Keith's hand. It was so incredibly hot and overwhelming that Keith couldn't stop shaking as Lance touched him. Then Lance pried Keith's thumb off of his length and focused completely on Keith's dick.

"Geez, you're so fucking hard," Lance sighed. It sounded like something out of a bad porno, but then again Keith never had good taste in porn. Lance still fucked Keith's loose grip, and Keith was too busy trying not to cum instantly to tighten it.

"Fucking Christ," Keith swore and panted against Lance's neck. That only seemed to rile up the tan boy more, so he used his free hand to tighten Keith's grip on him.

"Fuck…oh fuck," Lance gasped.

     He ran his hand up and down Keith's cock and bit his lip when he felt just how thick and hot his best friend was. Keith growled and found himself moving his hips like Lance. It made the boy under him groan.

"You're so fucking _hot_ this isn't fair," Lance whimpered.

     Keith thought about the irony of the statement and finally got to move his hand. He slid up to Lance's head and rubbed it like Lance did to him. When he pulled back from Lance's neck he was met with the beautiful image of Lance completely red and crying out. His head was tossed back and his hand faltered on Keith's dick. Keith continued to watch him as he rubbed and then rubbed a little harder. Lance bit his lip and cried out some more as he twisted and warped his body with his pleasure. Keith's jaw was slack and his eyes were lidded. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"You are so pretty," Keith whispered. Lance blinked up at him with wide eyes. He was panting and struggling to stay still, but Keith's words had caught his attention.

"W…what?" He stammered. Keith turned bright red and panicked. He quickly squeezed Lance's head and the boy instantly jerked back and gasped. Keith continued to jerk him off quickly until Lance was stuttering that he was gonna cum. Keith pushed up Lance's shirt and watched him become a Jackson Pollock painting.

     Lance caught his breath and stared up at his ceiling. His hand was still on Keith's dick and he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. He then looked at Keith and found him staring at where his cum splattered on his chest. He sat up and Keith sat back with him.

"S-Sorry…I just…I-I didn't mean-"

     Keith stopped talking as Lance kissed him. It wasn't needy and desperate like before. Instead it was gentle and loving. Keith melted into the kiss, but tensed again when Lance moved his hand up his length. He moaned as Lance continued and it was a matter of seconds before he came all over tan fingers. The kiss ended and they sat in silence as their breath evened out again. Then Lance started to maneuver himself best he could off his bed with cum dripping down his arm and on his pants. Keith watched as the tan boy grabbed an old towel from his dirty laundry basket. Once he was clean his buttoned his pants and then sat awkwardly on the edge of his bed. Keith was zipping his own pants when Lance's weight settled on the mattress.

"Uh…" Lance couldn't think of what he could possibly say to make this less painful.

"Was that practice for whenever I want to get off with a girl who has a dick?" Keith questioned bitterly. Lance turned to look at him only to find Keith wasn't even looking at him. He was sat with his arms crosses staring at his socks. The tan boy swallowed hard.

"Ah…uh…not exactly," he replied. Keith rolled his eyes and got off the bed.

"Well, I'm done practicing for the night," Keith announced and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Lance stood up and grabbed his wrist. Keith instantly glared at him and Lance shivered. This time his body trembled in an unpleasant way. He decided he didn't like it when Keith was upset with him.

"Wha—w-what…" he swallowed dryly. "Please stay."

"Lance, I'm tired as shit, and I want to go home," Keith replied.

"Spend the night here," Lance begged. Keith laughed bitterly.

"So we can practice more? Am I gonna have to 'practice' waking up to you in the mornings?" Keith retorted. Lance finally returned his glare.

"Listen, I might not be the best at articulating my feelings, but neither are you asshole," he said. Keith tugged his wrist out of Lance's grasp.

"Don't bother driving me to work tomorrow," Keith said and turned around again.

"Keith, stop!" Lance protested.

"What is it? What else could you possibly want? You've already taken advantage of me! You've already ruined the one thing I wanted to save! But that's not enough, is it? You always want more! More! _More!_ " Keith snapped. Lance blinked at him and Keith gave him a hard glare. "I don't have anymore to give you, Lance. You already took it all."

     With that Keith left. Lance stood alone in his room listening to the sound of Keith storming off and swiftly closing the door behind him. It hurt, but it mostly hurt because Lance was still frozen. He didn't know what to do. The love of his life just walked out of his house after doing something he had wanted and craved for so long and yet…it didn't feel right at all.

     By the time Lance returned to his senses he started to cry and spent the next seven hours trying to fall asleep before his alarm went off. Of course he bothered to drive Keith to his five am shift, but when he got to Keith's house his mom said he left half an hour ago. Lance sighed. His work was a half an hour walk.

     That day was the absolute worst. He walked around in his jacket all day to hide the evidence Keith had left on his neck, and also because that day was just uncharacteristically colder than usual. Perhaps because Keith was always so warm and constantly by his side he didn't know how to function without him. Nine years of knowing each other gone because he made a stupid mistake. It hurt to see Keith in the lunch room hanging out with the druggies. It hurt even more when their eyes connected, but Keith instantly looked away. Like he was ashamed. Like Lance was a nuisance. That kind of behavior continued for a week.

     Lance couldn't stop thinking about Keith. He tried to drive over to Keith's house even earlier to catch him before he could walk to work, but each time he did Keith merely glared at him before walking past his car. Eventually he did it consistently enough to prompt Keith to bang his fist against his window and nearly shout at him to stop wasting his time. Lance never took his words to heart. Instead he just continued to wait patiently each morning for Keith to finally let him drive him to work. Just like everyday he waited for Keith to finally talk to him again in class or at lunch. Talk to him or just acknowledge him in any other way besides glaring. Unfortunately he was unsuccessful until almost two weeks later when Keith finally got into his car one morning.

     Lance looked over at the sound of his car door opening and spotted Keith standing shyly next to it. He was still glaring at Lance, but as he climbing into the car Lance could tell he was getting tired of this too. Once the door was closed and he was buckled in Lance merely pulled out of the drive way like normal and started to drive towards Keith's work. Since it was a half hour before his work would start, Lance decided to take the long way there.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" Keith grumbled. Lance tiredly flicked on his turn signal and shrugged.

"We got half an hour to waste, dude," he said. Keith shut his eyes and sighed. He rubbed his forehead and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Great. I've trapped myself in a car with you for half an hour," he muttered mostly to himself.

"I'd buy you coffee, but I don't know of anyplace that's opened right now," Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Such a gentleman. Should've offered a date earlier," he said bitterly. Lance bit his lip and pulled over. He turned the heat up in his car because he had noticed Keith's constant and consistant shiver through out the whole ride. Then he looked over at Keith with tired eyes and blinked slowly. Keith glance at him once or twice before sighing and covering his eyes.

"Keith, I'm-"

"Did you even like me? Or was it…just for shits and giggles?" Keith asked. That woke Lance right up. He blinked with wide eyes.

"Uh, is that a real question?" Lance questioned. Keith's cheeks got red, but Lance couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from the heater. Then deep navy eyes looked back at him and they were filled with so much fear Lance instantly had the instinct to soothe his worries.

"I just…" he looked away again and sighed. "I feel stupid."

"Keith, you're not stu-"

"I haven't even told you why yet. Don't say something stupider!"

"God, you're such a hot head," Lance sighed and leaned his forehead against the top of his steering wheel. Keith decided to ignore that comment and looked back at Lance.

"I feel stupid because at first…when we started I knew you weren't kissing me because you liked me. Because I knew you didn't like me then, but now…over time I think I forgot that," Keith explained. Lance blinked and bit his lip.

"Keith, it's okay-"

"God! I don't think you get it, Lance! It stopped being 'practice' for me! I'm not learning how to kiss for some girl I'm gonna date in the future because I'm fucking gay, Lance!" He snapped glaring at Lance again. The tan boy gaped at him. "I don't know what or who you think about when you say we're practicing, but I don't give a shit. I can't just say it's practice and not fucking feel something."

     Lance was speechless for a moment and then shut his jaw. Keith sighed and shook his head. He slumped back in his seat and looked out the window to hopefully hide the blush that blossomed from embarrassment. That was the first time Keith admitted he was gay out loud. Even to himself.

"…Keith…I…" Lance sighed. "I'm sorry." Keith laughed bitterly.

"Sorry doesn't fix the fact that you've been taking advantage of me the past three fucking years," Keith muttered. Lance huffed with annoyance.

"Look, I'm not gonna deny that what I did was shitty, but you always had the choice to say no," Lance reminded him. Keith looked back at Lance and then slowly shook his head.

"I don't think you understand… _I can't say no to you_ ," Keith said. Lance blinked. "I don't think you know what you _do_  to me. How you affect me and how I'm so easily persuaded by you…Lance, I would do anything for you, and…a-and…" Keith stuttered and turned red as Lance's eyes suddenly turned soft. He was looking at Keith in such a way that made his stomach flip. Then Lance furrowed his brows.

"Keith, are you really that dense?" He asked quietly. Keith tore his eyes away and pouted. "I mean…it was so obvious. Especially last night. I'm only interested in kissing _you_. Not some random girl in the future I don't know. I just…didn't know how you felt about it, so I kept hiding behind the same excuse to keep kissing you and…" Lance sighed. "I was the idiot who fell for my best friend, so…there's that," he grumbled and rubbed his forehead. Keith snapped his eyes to Lance.

"Wait…you what?" His voice cracked. Lance tried not to smile or notice, but he couldn't help but barely stifle a chuckle. Keith rolled his eyes. "Shut up, dude."

"S-sorry," he said and then cleared his throat. "I fell for you, Keith. Like…a long time ago," Lance confessed. Keith was bright red.

"H-How long ago?" He stuttered. Lance smiled a little.

"Probably the third or fifth kiss," Lance said. Keith snorted.

"I got you beat," He sighed. Lance lifted a brow.

"Oh yeah?"

"I've been in love with you since fucking elementary school," Keith admitted. His ears were turning red too. Lance smiled.

"Elementary school," he repeated. Keith somehow became a deeper shade of red. "You mean slobbery first grade Lance who always got in fights?" Lance questioned.

"You always got in fights for the right reason," Keith murmured looking down at his lap. Lance thought about his words for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…whenever you got in a fight it was because you felt like something was wrong. Like unjust or whatever. Someone was being picked on or this dude stole something and a bunch of other stuff like that," Keith explained.

"You have a good heart…I think that's why I like you," He added. Lance wasn't quite sure what to say. Keith was still staring at his lap and Lance just wanted him to look up. Eventually after Lance stared at him long enough Keith did just that.

"Keith…" Lance didn't know where his sentence was going.

"S-Sorry…" Keith looked away again. "That was a bit much, wasn't it?" He mumbled. Lance shook his head.

"N-not at all! It's just…I just…" Lance couldn't find his words and eventually gave up and started again. "I like how loyal you are to your mom. I always thought you were interesting and…I knew instantly that I wanted to be close with you," he admitted. Keith bit his lip.

"Yeah…" Lance frowned and then sighed. He leaned over a little.

"I also like how red and flustered you get," He said coyly. Keith glanced at him, and then Lance dragged his fingers down Keith's arm. "I think it's really cute. Especially when you're trying to hide it."

"Sh-shut up," Keith stuttered. Lance smiled.

"I also think it's cute when you pout…and when you frown a certain way when you run into a hard question on your homework…and the way you pretend not to care what I say," he continued. Keith shook his head.

"Now you're making fun of me," he accused. Lance laughed.

"Oh my _god_ , Keith! I'm trying to compliment you, idiot!" He snorted.

"W-Well you suck at complimenting people!" Keith replied.

"Oh yeah? Then how would you do it?" Lance challenged. Keith looked over at him and hesitated for a moment.

"You…" He stopped and pressed his lips together as he glared at Lance. "Y-you're…amazing," He stammered. Lance blushed slightly.

"Oh…"

"I'm not finished," Keith told him. Lance nodded, and Keith took a deep breath. He looked down.

"You're…wonderful. Honestly. You've done so much for me, and…everything about you is so extraordinary. The way you talk and your laugh is just so interesting and I can't help but feel as if I'm lucky just to be your best friend," Keith said. Lance felt himself react to Keith's compliments and blushed deeper.

"Wanting more from you is just selfish on my part," Keith announced. Lance blinked and frowned.

"What? No it's not. What are you talking about?" Lance asked. Keith sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Look at you. You give me rides. You keep me in school. You make me feel like there's at least one person in the world who thinks I'm alright, and…you're just always there for me," he explained.

"Keith…you don't understand just how much I need you," Lance said seriously. Keith looked at him. "I never would have gotten my license on time if you hadn't been struggling. I have to keep my grades up for band, but…studying with you makes it easier. I /need/ you, Keith. You make family dinners bearable, and my mom has someone else besides me to talk about. She actually treats me like a person when we make casseroles for your mom, and you're just so easy to be around," Lance told him. Keith fiddled with his hair. "I love you, Keith, and I mean it."

"I love you too…" Keith mumbled instantly. Lance grabbed for his hand and shook his head.

"No, Keith. I'm _in_ love with you," he elaborated. Keith got red again. "And I've be so selfish about it. I should've told you a long time ago."

"Me too," Keith nodded. Lance smiled a little.

"Are we good?" He asked. Keith shrugged and rubbed his thumb against the back of Lance's hand.

"Mmm…I think I'd like to have my first real kiss before I decide," Keith said. Lance lifted a brow.

"What do you mean?" Lance questioned.

"We've been practicing for years, Lance. I think it's time we put it to the test, don't you think?" He said coyly. Lance then grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. Definitely," He agreed before leaning in.

     Their first kiss was back in sophomore year, but it was nothing compared to their first real kiss. There were no mistakes in their first real kiss. It was a perfect press of soft lips that had been separate for far too long. Keith felt an instant weight lifted off his shoulders as he felt free to reach forward and cup Lance's face. Before he was too scared to, but now he felt free to touch and feel Lance as much as he wanted. And boy did he want to. He let his fingers comb through Lance's hair and then cup the back of his neck too while their lips worked together. When the kiss came to an end Keith had to bite back his smile. He kept his eyes closed for a moment when Lance pulled back, and when he opened them was met with a grin and gorgeous blue eyes.

"How was that?" Lance asked. Keith let got of his lip with his teeth and nodded.

"It was good," he murmured. Lance giggled and leaned closer to brush their lips together again.

"Good…I'm glad," he replied. Keith let his hand travel to Lance's waist.

"I love you," he sighed as Lance held his face in his thin fingers.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist  
> Insta: @fryingpanss2.0  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


End file.
